subarashi : hunter x hunter adventure !
by yuriokohojiwara
Summary: yukino subarashi a future girl go to the anime world , she and his parter babu the mouse, now, go to enter hunter exam, if she can follow the live in there she can come back home, so will you help her out ? (well sorry, i'm not good at tell the synopsis, it's humor, adventure, and romance too)
1. whale x island x PANIC !

Ogenki desuka ? watashiwa yurioko hojiwara desu. Doozo yoroshiku

This is the first time I'm make a story so it's not really good hehehe…

But I would like your comment to help me fix it

So pleasure me

.

.

.

Subarashi story 1

_Hello, my name is lerbert, do you know about subarashi clan ? it's a famous family, they have a good attitude and they all smart, you know what behind subarashi family ? it's a tragic story to be hear, well, it's better to read than I tell you…_

_._

_._

_._

Character

Name :subarashi yukino (my oc, just think yuki as you )

Age: _12_

hate: anime, manga, friend, and family

like: mocking people (or something mean)

personality: arrogant, mean, a bit yandere, and have a bitter mouth

name: babu (a mouse, but always mistaken as a monkey)

age: 120

hate: yukino & drug/medicine

like: cotton candy

personality: cheery, scaredy cat, sweet, loyal, and a bit annoying

.

.

.

.

.

.

"well, baa-chan how long again I'll stay in this anime world ?" ask yuki

"well, until your mission or time has done" say babu

"but, I'm already stay in konoha 3 years, even naruto go with 'that' frog man, and now I'm alone again…" say yuki

"c'mon I'm here with you, don't forget me…" say baa-chan with cheerfull

"monkey is not enough" say yuki without looking at babu (and bored face)

"WHAT DO YOU SAY?! THAT'S MEAN! I'M EVEN A MOUSE !" babu yelling at yukino

And yukino walk faster and leave babu behind

"oh yeah, babu where anime world will we come next ?" ask yuki (finally looking at babu)

"well, maybe 'hunter x hunter by: yoshihiro togashi..'" say babu while looking at the list in his hand.

"what ?," say yuki with shock face, "heh ? you know that anime ? I never thought that you watch that anime.." say babu with shock face

"no, I even want to ask you how that anime look?" ask yuki,

And babu fell like in the anime (I don't know how to say it)

"you will know, well let's go to ima kingdom (imagination kingdom)" say babu

At kingdom

" hello lerbert, now we bored at konoha, so we'll go to the whale island !" say babu

"whale island ? not dole island ?" ask lerbert

"no it's look like this girl must make a friend first…" say babu

"well that's right, that emo girl…" say lerbert while make a bored face at yuki

"who are you calling emo you creepy woman ?" mad yuki

"I don't have time to talk with you, so let's start" say lerbert

'_ugh I hate that girl..'_ think yuki. "I hate you too" say lerbert

"now enter" say lerbert

And then the tunnel open and appears a forest image

"hey look a strange forest image.." say yuki.

"stupid, that's whale island.." say lerbert with annoying face, _'I hate you' _think yuki

"I hate you too" say lerbert, "what the heaven are you ? you can read people mind ?" yuki stood up and point her face

"c'mon girls stop fighting and yuki c'mon the boat will depart soon." Say babu.

"huh, ok, weeee" say yuki.

Then yukino and babu jump in the tunnel and land on…

"TREEE?! HOW TALL IS THIS TREE ?! IT'S SCARYY !"

"yuki ! stop yelling and jump down !" say babu at the bottom of tree

"HOW CAN YOU? AH IT'S NOT IMPORTANT !"

"yuki ! just jump down !"

" ARE YOU CRAZY ?! YOU WANT ME TO DIE NOW ? DO SOMETHING !"

"I'm doing something !"

" STUPID ! TALKING IS NOT ENOUGH ! CALL A HELP !"

"oo… yeah, okay wait at there"

And then babu run and run until he found a boy with a black spiky hair that talking to the big boar

" AHHH ! HEI ! HEDGEHOG BOY ! HELP ME !" shout babu while running toward him

" hah ? hello, I never see a monkey without a body before.." said that spiky boy with a confusion face

" I'M NOT A… GAH THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT HELP ME PLEASE !"

"okay !" say him with smile face

"follow me !"

And then… yuki place…..

"ughh…..i never thought that lerbert make me land on the top of tree….."

"YUKIIIIIIIIIII HOLD ON !" shout babu

And then there a black hedgehog popping out from the leaves

"huh ? I never know it…..a hedgehog climbing a tree.." yuki said it with thinking face

_Sruk….sruk….._ "hello" and then a boy popping out

"HUAAAAA ! THE HEDGEHOG TURN INTO A BOY !"

And then yuki release her grip and almost fall

"eh eh eh !"

"whoa, that was close…" but the hedgehog boy catch her hand, so she not going to fell

'_spining…..spining…..my head is spinning like a fan_

"huwaaa ! the boat !"

"boat ? you mean a boat to the dole island ?" ask the hedgehog boy

"oh, you are that hedgehog boy, thank you for saving me" say yuki (I don't want to say it you know)

"my name is gon ! nice to meet you !" and gon say it with cheerfull

"we can talk later let's go to the boat first !" said babu

"oh yeah, it's almost come" said gon

"let's go together hedgehog boy !" said yuki

"gon, my name is gon" he said it one more time

"yeah, she like to change people name" babu said

"what do you say you rouny monkey ?" mad yuki

And then babu run away with yuki ang hedgehog boy (I mean gon) in behind him, run to the harbor

**At the harbor**

"gon, don't make her mad, okay ? woman are scary more than a ghost…." Babu said it with pain (because yuki hit babu like **shinchan mom**.). and gon just nod

"gon !" a woman with a red and short hair call him "ah, mito-san" ad then gon walk to his ….er…. I don't know who is she (lerbert is the narrator so she don't know)

"oi, babu who is that woman ?" ask yuki

"I don't know, I'm just know that he want to be a hunter to find his dad, just that" said babu

"huh you are useless….. so maybe she is his mom" say yuki

"don't call me useless or monkey, I'm a mouse" said babu

.

.

.

How was it ? I make this with yuwano, she's to shy to make a story and publish it by herself (even she have a account..)

But, She good at making a joke. So, she make the funny part.

Arigato gozaimashita~


	2. at x the boat !

Hello, this is the second

Please enjoy ~

Subarashi 2

"oi, hedge- I mean gon, who is that woman ?"

"you mean mito-san ? she is my aunt" gon said with a big smile In his face

"aunt ?... hedge- I mean gon, did your aunt is scary ?" ask yuki

"ng ? a bit hehe…" gon smile nervously and close his eye "gon…..woman is scary…" babu say with nervous smile too

"who do you mean, huh ?" ask yuki with '_I know who is it look' _

BABU P.O.V

'_if I told her she will kick me like a ball, but- but- if I don't told her she will pinch my cheek until I told her….this is dangerous I can't pick ! what should I do now? Yuki have dark aura around her' _

Then I look at gon and make a look that describe '_please help me, gon, I know you have a angel heart'_ and then I make a puppy eye's too (to show him that I'm in a danger situation)

Gon sweatdrop and make a nervous smile (but he walk approach us hehehe…)

"oh yeah, hei, you haven't tell me your name" gon say it with sweatdrop (trying to change the topic)

"oh, my name is yukino su- eh… I mean… just yukino",

"I never see you at the whale island before" said gon with confusion face

"eng….. I fell from the sky and **BOOM** I'm land on the top of tree" said yuki with naïve and a smile face

Gon and me just sweatdrop with her explanation (don't forget gon make a nervous smile to)

_**Later**_

"hahaha, that's was fun !" said yuki

"are you crazy ? you said storm is fun ? you must be lost your mind because that tree !" said babu with shock face.

Gon is helping another people because that storm then yukino and babu….fighting

"yuki-chan, babu stop fighting !" said gon

"_well…this year, will we have sailors tougher than the others ?" said captain from the far_

"huh ? is someone talking ?" ask yukino

"huh ?" gon and babu make a confusion face

"like, will we have soilers tigger that the others ?" said yukino with a confusion face

Gon and babu just sweatdrop (one more time)

"yuki" gon and babu call her

"yes ?"

"are you seasick or maybe your head bump into something ?" ask gon with rubbed her head while babu take out an medicine

"I'M NOT SEASICK OR BUMP INTO SOMETHING !"

"well gon , let's take a fresh air for her…" said babu with pulling yukino hand (with his long tail)

"okay" said gon

_**At outside**_

Yuki just look at the sky and confusion because the gulls are said '_storm ! storm !' (yuki have a monster inside her, so she understand animal language, if you read 'burning adventure of subarashi naruto' you will know)_

"he-"

"what's up, kids ? are you two seasick ?" ask the captain

"there'll be another storm even bigger…" said gon

'_eh ? this hedgehog boy know animal language to ?'_ think yuki

"what's make you said that ?" ask the captain

"a harsh wind is blowing, ant the current is quite strong and the gulls tell me to be becarefull" said gon

"you understand the bird language ?" ask captain

"not everything but.."

"whoaaaa, gon you understand animal language too ? that's awesome" said yuki with a 'wow' face

"hehe" Gon make a big smile face

"is that right ther will be another storm ?" ask yuki, gon just nod and one gull come near her and say something (lerbert: I don't understand gull language because I'm normal people)

"oh…really thank you" said yuki then yuki think with disappointed face '_did I look like a gull ?'_

"gon, you right ! you are awesome !" said yuki and then she rised her hand's

"how about you little girl ? you can understand birds language ?" ask the captain

"c'mon everyone can do that" said yuki naïve

"what make you say that ?" ask the captain

"gon understand, is that right gon?" ask yuki with bright smile, gon just make a 'wow' face for her

"that's cool you can understand animal language ?!" ask gon with smile

"you too isn't it ?" yuki said with confusion

Then the captain look at the gon, well, we can say that he shocked

"oy, captain… are you seasick ?" ask yuki, but the captain is not hear her talking

'Hey, where's babu ? he must be lost…' and then yuki sigh

"hoy follow me, I'll show you two a few things about driving a ship" said the captain

"thank you captain, but sorry I must search for baa-chan, bye!"

YUKI P.O.V

Ughhh…. That's monkey… I must search for him but this ship is so slippery and the storm is almost come….ugghh I'm dizzy ! I'm must found that monkey right know….. if I can be two…. Oh I can use shadow clone jutsu, why am i so stupid (lerbert: you ARE stupid) (yuki: shut up you creepy woman)

And then I make one shadow clone and start to searching~~~

"**we're going** **to enter into a turbulence zone two times more violent than the lat one. The ones who fear for their lives can take rescue boats to the nearby island." **

Why is everyone go ? the storm is pretty fun isn't it ?

Well searching again "hey, clone one you go to there and I'm go to there okay ?"

"ok, sir !" say my clone okay go to search !

**How was it ? this part Stephanie make this part, and the next one is me~~**


End file.
